Please Don't Go!
by I'Like'Cheetos
Summary: A story about the two we all love, It's Christmas and Sarah wants to give herself to Jareth. Little did she know hat he had an announcement of his own. Is she ready to take it now? Its a good thing she came when she did... They only have so much time.....


Please Don't Go! By: I.L.C

____

'His' POV

"I really can't stay." She says a she smiles faintly. She slowly stands with grace as she lightly shapes her dress as the black silky cloth of sparkle smoothly washes down her body. Her dress firmly shapes her figure as she walks in bare feet. I watch her with wonder as my eyes try to stay glued to her luscious green eyes as much as possible. "I have to go away," she adds as she sets her wine glass next to our bottle of my finest _Ott Chateau de Selle_. I stand to find her gaze in curiosity to me, as to why I stand.

"Why, my love?" I ask as I smile as providential as I can, without showing concern. We can only see each other every so often, and she knows this. "I don't want you to leave as of yet." I calmly say as I glide toward her. She grabs my glass and spins to set it down next to hers gently. I then quickly grab her, spin her back around, and pull her close to my embrace. I look down at her spine-tingling body I have within my strong hold. I smell her sweet sense of one lonely rose looking for another. I lightly kiss the back of her neck as softly as I can and just make my way up to her ice cold ear before I linger away. I hear her sigh at the light touch. I have to use as much strength as possible to keep my resistance and NOT go completely crazy, she is just wonderful.

"This evening," she starts as she wiggles her lovely long arms out of mine and leisurely locks her mnemonically fingers behind my neck. Somehow, she got even closer to my, already thirsty body and played with my emotions with a small kiss upon my lips. I uncontrollably moan as she combs her fingers through my hair as they reach my scalp. I feel vibration as she purrs like a cat. But then, she parts from me just before I loose my composure. She starts to talk, though I don't know why. "This evening, my darling, has been so..." she gives a big sigh along with a big smile that creeps upon her face "so very nice."

"I am so happy that you say so." I smile as I kiss her once more and don't let her escape. I, at least dazzle her for a few moments until she catches me off guard and pulls away.

"Come on," she laughs giving a cute smile. "I have had the most wonderful time," she says. "But this evening will eventually fade, away as will I."

I sigh in defeat as I slowly pull my arms back to myself and look at her with eyes of sadness. I don't want her to go yet. She has no idea how long it will be until we may see each other again… if we can ever see each other again. Come to think of it, nor do I know. I just want this night to be memorable. But how do I do that without her knowing what will happen after this night?

Without my notice, I suddenly feel cold hands intertwine with mine. I look up and out of my deepened thoughts and into the state of reality. I smile as I drift away from those dreadful contemplations. "Your hands are like ice," I simply say as I bring them up to my lips and breathe into them for warmth. She gives another sexy laugh.

"Well I have taught my hands well," she says as I hum for a split second before she catches my lips once more. And indeed, she has taught her hands **very well**. But yet again, she parts from, what she constantly tries to start.

"I at least have to go and leave a note, I won't be gone 5 minutes." she gives a small grin showing how ridiculous I must sound as of now. "They won't know who opened the door to our house and my step-mother is real anal about the house being perfectly safe." she kisses my lips lightly. "And would you want me to move away from here?" she asks with a look a librarian would look at an adolescent shaking her head 'no'.

"Why must you make this explicitly difficult?" I ask as I nibble onto her neck. "Come on, I thought that you were going to be my delightful Christmas present. I'd much rather get drunk with you than that disgusting mud that those… Cretans drink... _where-ever_ they may be." I start to look around. "Come to think of it, I am pleasantly surprised not to see any of those... things within our sight tonight"

"Now, now." she once again opens her delectable mouth to, yet again, spills countless words that I would rather not hear. "I have to get back to my room and into this (godforsaken) party before the nights out. My parents expect me to be the guest of honor because, none of there _Country Club_ members have seen me in ages." she sighs in a little disappointment. "But," she pops her voice in happiness again, "I must say that, that is a very good excuse to come and see you again. I have always felt as if it were a bit ironic that our rooms are right across from each other." she kisses me again. "But what the hell do I kno-" I capture her mouth this time just to shut her up. She sees the picture and she decides to pull us closer to one another.

"Beautiful, what's your hurry?" I ask, somewhere within that scene all smothered up as if I'm drunk. She doesn't answer, but just keeps getting closer and she completely takes over. She is trying to rush things. _'But not tonight'_ I think to myself. She slips her ice cold fingers within my shirt and wraps her embrace inside of it. I laugh as I pull away. I bring her arms out (you have no idea how hard that is when you are just ready do loose yourself)

She exhales in frustration. "I don't have much time before I have to leave. And I want your Christmas to be memorable. But we have to be done within," she looks at her worldly watch. She then gasps in surprise. "-2 and a half hours. Come on!" she takes over once again…

Now, this doesn't feel right.

I push away and give us some space. She looks at me in surprise. "Is everything okay?" she asks.

"My love," I ask calmly, almost with a laugh. "You are, _**dare I say it**_, moving a little bit too fast." I say as I guide her to the lounge chair. I give a pinch to the air as I speak in a little voice to conjugate my speech. I try to stimulate her senses as I start to kiss around her neck, but she shoos me away. "What is it now?" I ask playfully almost within a cry.

"There's something wrong with you, and I want you to tell me what it is." she says gently pushing me a few inches back with her left hand. I feel her light, cold touch as I still remember, my shirt is still unbuttoned. That touch of hers...

I stand and watch her lie onto the chair as I leave room for her to do so. I walk over to the wine and pour wine for the exhilaration of our senses. It should keep me cool for a while longer... "So, how about one more drink, hmm?" I start as I turn to see her head lounged back and I see her chest as she slowly inhales and exhales. Do divine, so lovely, so, sensual... sexual- "Aah,!" I give a small cry as I look to see that I have spilled wine over my white shirt.

"What," she pops her head lightly o see that I have soiled myself with the liquid substance. She starts to giggle as she stands to help me. "Clumsy," she says with a smile of delight as she takes the wine glass out of my hand as sees that the drink, in fact overflowed the cup and fell on me. "Wow, umm... do have enough to drink?" she giggles once more as she spots the other glass and evenly matches the liquid in each glass as I start to take the shirt off. But she then sees me.

"What are you doing?" she asks in a seductive ton as she walks to me. I give her an obvious look, but she captures my hands. "It will eventually come off, but give me time." she says as she finds the wet stain of the wine, which is at my torso, and starts to suck delightfully. Once she finishes, she comes back up to me and whispers into my ear, "You taste so wonderful,"

The space between us becomes greater and greater as she picks up a glass, and smells it ravishingly. "Maybe, I can drink one more glass." she hisses as she takes a sip and walks back to the bed like she's floating off of the floor. I turn around to quickly slip off my gloves and set them onto the small table next to the bottle. And when I turn back I see that she swallows the 3-quarters-full glass of wine. Are we going to have some fun tonight... I slowly walk over just to anticipate her. And when I confront her, I slip the lass out of her grasp and set it on the table next to the bed. I then grab the same hand in the air and pull her up to me placing her hand on my heart. I enclose a gentle kiss that would tantalize anyone that wasn't on their guard.

She parts from me. _You have got to be kidding._

"wait, wait, wait."_ more waiting.... _"Oh," she says figuring out something, "You didn't..." she says sitting up, pulling her hand away. "What's wrong with you? You, just now tried to keep me from figuring you out.

What, pray tell, are you talking about my love?" I ask as I give a faint smile at her silliness. I then kiss her on the neck once again. But, again, she pulls away.

"I'm serious," she says pulling from me to sit up.

"So am I." I laugh as I pull on her again, but she stays stubborn this time. I give a sigh as I give up, at the moment, and sit next to her. "What is it? Why are you being serious all of the sudden?" I ask pulling her over into my arms.

"I should be asking you the same thing," she says frozen with more of a concern. "What is going on with you? I feel as if you are second guessing yourself, or, or you're trying to hide something from me. You are acting a little strange and it's worrying me. What's wrong, my love?" She asks almost with no breath. She looks to me with horrid sadness. "I'm worried about you."

That look on her face devastates me. It breaks my heart. She really cares for me. And this is only before she had found out. Oh, how am I going to tell her now? Those eyes are her true face, they show me her emotions and they look at me saying _'Tell me or I am leaving!'_ and they also tell me _'If it's this bad, than I don't want to know...'_

But," she starts again. "I guess I am reading a little too much into this." she says looking to me as the sadness slowly starts to melt away.

"I love you, my darling. That must be what you see because if there was something wrong, don't you think I would have told you by now?" I ask as I, once again try to pull her close and she accepts.

"Okay, I believe you." she says laying her head upon my partly bare chest. I then feel her slip her oddly warm arms around my torso as she embraces me fully. I then slowly lie both of us onto the full bed.

"My beauty," I too wrap around her. "I merely long for you." I say in a whisper into her ear as I pull her close to me. _'I must at least keep her distracted for a tad bit longer...'_

She is entirely delectable. With every place I taste, I just smell her lovely vanilla-coconut scent that has always aroused my every senses upon to their toes. There is no way that I can let her start to talk again. I want to enjoy this night as if it were my last night with her... Is it? _'No... Please no...'_

I hear her hum with that angel-like voice of hers. I kiss in every direction and do what I can to leave every touch memorable. What else can I do? She smells so.... Believe me, it's worth it. I feel her let me take control of the situation; she finally surrenders. This is my time to leave my love all up to her; its time for me to, finally take her in completely.

I make a short enough pauses so she can breathe, as can I. I see that she is in so much awe for words. I can finally enjoy the lovely gift she has brought for me tonight. As lightly as I can, stand without falling over to the floor within my drunken state. And once I finally find my balance, I gently pick her up by her legs and lower back. She goes limp as I carry her to the bed. I lie her down, almost throw her onto the bad and I head for her legs; her lovely long legs. I plan to let her legs go numb as I kiss every inch as I get lower and lower. I make my way to her lovely feet and slowly slip off her shoes and come to realize that the bottom of her feet are extremely sensitive with what ever touches. I smile as I gently roll a finger onto her sensitive skin and feel the instinctual kick her feet naturally provide. I can't help but laugh at the fact that I have found a secret feature of hers that I may be able to use in the future... I loose my sense of humor joyous thoughts to the horrid future to come. I move up to her lips as I flip her other shoes behind me as they mysteriously disappear behind me. I hide my worry within her and finally love on her as I have wanted to all night...

_____

'Her' POV

He loves me! I just know it! *sigh* Yes, I have known for some time now, but I was wondering on when he would crack. *giggle* He is just so handsome when he sleeps. That wild and uneven hair perfectly touches the right features of his face, and also feels as soft as pure cashmere, those lovely eyes of his that hypnotize me every time I look into him, open or closed, that body, that perfect, warm, firm, strong, tall, lean, attractive body, not to mention those hands. Hmm... Everything. I did come to notice that he _has_ taught his hands as well as I have taught mine. Oh, how he sways me; puts me within the position of speechlessness, it's too wonderful for words. But I can't help but wonder what it was that was bothering him so. What is it that he can't obviously fathom with me here? Does this mean that I should leave him to his thoughts? He said 'no' but could that be just to make me feel un-rushed? No, I really don't want to go, but I do have a party to go to and this,,, thing he feels he should deal with alone... What all of this does to my brain, perplexes me so. I now just must know what he thinks. I wonder if it really is me. Maybe it is time for me to take a small leave of absence. Well, I do have to go soon- OH MY GOD! I have to go now...

_It seems as if I have gone through this with him before. But that was a few years ago... in my time, and we weren't as close then, as we are now. But last time, I seem to recall that he took the longest leave of absence. I don't remember why, but I remember being depressed for a long, long time. I hadn't wanted him to go. God, how it hurts to remember that far back... He had to go somewhere; he is very honorable and very important. I remember something about a huge announcement he had displayed to me before sending me back. He had said the words __**"No more than a few months, six at the most..." **_

_I remember that it drove me completely crazy after realizing I hadn't heard from him. He had promised to keep in contact with me and I had gone ballistic when he hadn't. __**I remember something about that, when I heard his voice, I knew he was... alive... but if I didn't hear his voice...**__ I finally made myself believe that he wasn't real, that he didn't exist. I had gone into denial and took so much happy pills, my parents found me on the floor in my apartment almost dead. They then took me to a hospital and there they strapped me to a hospital bed to pump all of those meds out of my system before I actually got myself killed... and that's what I tried to do. My mind chooses not to remember what exactly what it was. But I DO remember that 9 months and 12 days later than he said he'd be gone, he finally came back with the biggest act possible to keep me from worrying. Did it work? Like hell it did! I kept him in good health for a good two weeks before be regained his power back and sent me home. And ever since then, he only lets me see him only a fraction of the time now... but why?_

I flee from the bed. I now feel how truly cold it is in here now since I have less of a layer on me than before. Now if only I knew where that layer went... I mustn't wake him... He might feel obligated to have me stay. _I shall see you soon my love,_ Oh my... Lord knows how my undergarments got all the way up here... I dress myself as smoothly as possible to keep from waking the only man that can't sleep through a thing...

_____

'His' POV

She loves me, this I know. She definitely showed it. But I just can't trust her with the truth. *sigh* she will never let me go, especially after last time I had to leave. I don't know how I will be able to do this! Oh, why does this woman have to be so damn loving? But, if she wasn't and isn't now, then nor would I for that matter. She has opened me up, yes. But am I ready; is she ready to deal with this again especially when the stakes are far worse than before?

Where is she? Not by my side...

I stand with the balance that I have been looking for all night; I feel a cold shrilling chill on my body. What do I care? I look around the dark room and... She's gone. She has left me. No... No, no, no! She wasn't supposed to leave yet! That damned woman! She didn't... she didn't know, know of the rules... She only has so much time left here. The rules... Those DAMNED rules! Why was I so stupid and foolish NOT to tell her? Why, why did I not just tell her? Why do I have to be so damned sunburn? Oh, that woman, that tantalizing, not-worth-dealing-with woman! Now it is all done and over with! She is gone! And I will never…

Sudden warmth from the lightest cloth; someone covers me up with a robe.

My darling!

I turn to hug her as tightly as possible. I feel her again. I smell her sweet smell of the rose once again; I feel her baby-soft skin once again. I swore that I had lost her. Do I cut her circulation? I don't give a damn! I am just happy to see her once more. We still have time.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again do you hear me?" I say in a whisper. I give a reliving sigh.

"I knew it." she simply states in a plane voice.

I pull back and look at her as close as I can with her face within the palms of my hand. "What is that, my love?" I ask in the best smile possible. She doesn't buy my happy-go-lucky look; she can see right through me. She stays with that straight face of both annoyance and worry. She crosses her arms and looks as if she is going to yell.

"There's something wrong. And you refuse to tell me what." she starts with a deadly whisper... that's worse. "There is something bugging you, if not everything. You lied to me and said that there was absolutely nothing wrong. You lied to me. You LIED to me!" her voice gets a little higher now. She starts to form the smallest tears. "You just about got your life back into your system but within a deep depression-like attitude, when you saw that I was gone. Then when you realized that I was here you go crazy, almost as if I created a miracle of some sort. Please, PLEASE, my love, tell me what the hell is wrong!" she yells in my face in anger, hurt, confusion, and Lord knows what else. "Please..." she begs within that small and quiet voice once again as she lightly puts a loving, soft hand on the side of my face. I then see those tears that formed, fall down the side of her cheek.

I sigh in defeat. It seems that she can take this. And if she can't she will not tell me anyway. It has come to be that secrets will start t me made within our relationship all because of my stupid, stupid antics! I pull her to me as she lies her head down onto me once more, waiting for a response. I might as well make this the least hurtful as I can.

"This better not be what I think it is." she says out of no where. And that's when I pulled her face up to mine so I can say this into her eyes.

"I am so sorry, my love. But I am going... I am going back into war once again." I say as best as I can without any emotion. I know, without a doubt that she will supply more than enough for the both of us.

And sure enough, she did.

She, very quickly shook her head no as if she has a buss in her head. She tried to rip away from me as she looked like she was about to have a panic attack. And before I knew it, she screamed the word know as if she were being pulled away by her feet. She digs her light and innocent head within me and screams the word 'no' once again. I felt the vibration that time as she sobbed and cried. I feel the wetness of her tears upon my chest. She stands within my protection as she knows that both she and I would be safe in that spot.

"Please don't leave me again," she sobs as I pet her head and rest my head upon hers for both my and her comfort. I say nothing. I feel as if I cannot make any thought a good thought now...

The reason why she is getting so worked up is because she had to go through this once. She nearly committed suicide when I didn't get a hold of her. I just couldn't get the time. I wanted her to know that I was okay but, it was so bad, be barely got any sleep for a year. We has up to 5000 recruits the last time, I lead and had to take care of every one of them. Yes we went into the war and fought to the literal death, but we won. It was a cruel and bloody story too long for a lifetime to tell. We did win but only 252 came back alive. My darling had to live through that once and it's only worse now. There are only 2500 of us now, so it really isn't a good chance for us this time. I absolutely will not tell her this. It's bad enough that she has to know this in general. I must stay strong or my troops, my love, and myself. I hear that she starts to give those heart piercing sobs once more. I didn't want her to find out at all, but she needs to know. I no longer regret telling her now. But her cries, I can literally feel a dagger pierce in and out of my heart and I feel it melt right over my blood. I can't take it. I almost want to cry myself. But I only let go of one tear and bury my head within her raven-black hair.

"Now," I break the silence "you know why I didn't want you to know right away. I wanted you and I to have the best night before I left. I just love you and I didn't want to hurt you right away." she stops me.

"Wait," she slowly lifts her head. "What do you mean 'last time'? When are you leaving?" she asks as she tries to look at both of my eyes at the same time.

"Within the next 8 hours. I will be leaving almost immediately after you leave." I say as I sit her down on the bed.

"What?!" her rage comes once again. "You are telling me that you only have 8 hours until I can never see you again?! Who the hell is doing this to you?" she asks almost beating on me for answers.

I quickly grab hear hands, put my force upon hers, and brings them up for a kiss on each.

"My father has forced both me and the opposite side to plan. He is a major communist, my father is, and he wants things done equally. So I plan to spend my absolute last moments with you. That's all. Am I such a criminal for that?" I ask simply.

"Yes, you are! You are a criminal for agreeing to this war! Why must you battle?! Do you like to fight?" she asks in her tantrum once again.

"Oh havens no! But this other bastard wants to fight for my place. I won't have it! So I must fight for my title. And if that's what I have to do, than that is the way it must be done." I say as I lightly kiss her once more. I feel yet another tear wash from her face to mine. I didn't think that she would take this well at all. I am surprised that she isn't still overreacting. I then feel her hug me as close to her as possible. I too pull her close and stay as reassuring as possible.

I love this woman too much to let her go now.

"Please don't go." she barely whispers holding me tighter and digging her face within my robe. But she then looks up at me with quiet eyes that try to cure themselves. She is so adorable in this vulnerability.

"Now, now, you know we must be adults about this. I have to go to defend myself. And I must not give up until I have won. Don't you worry about a thing, my love. I shall be alright. And I will come back for you. I promise, and you know that I keep my promises." I say kissing her in the neck once again.

"Ok, ok. I'll try. It will be exceedingly difficult, but I will try." she says as she wipes away her almost forgotten tears, and sits up. But before she knew it, she yelped as I pulled her back down with a gentle tug again. She smiles that long wanted smile I have wanted since the beginning of the night. She is okay on where she stands at the moment. Neither she, nor I are counting on the future, but it will eventually come. So why not go and enjoy the time she and I have now.

"Can I come with you?" she asks out of the blue as she plays with my hair. What is she, crazy?

"Are you insane? Do you honestly think for one moment that I will even think about subjecting you to that violence? Do you think that I will let someone, who is extremely against the thought of war into the territory? I don't think so!" I say as I step out of my comfort zone and pull her up out of the bed along with me. "Now, I will have to take you back in exactly," a clock appears, "9 hours and 22 minutes. So you must not subject with anymore silly questions such as that. I do not want to hear another word out of you for the rest of the night, understood?" I ask in a big voice. I mean it this time. She will not ruin the only time we have left with each other.

She just looks at me with innocent eyes that are tired of crying. They get bigger as she tries to speak without any tears. "Okay," is all she said before I headed for her neck.

I keep her speechless as I nibble on her neck as she gently gasps in pleasure. I shall not be kind with my actions as I was before.

____

'Her' POV

What am I going to do? …_wow… I- uhh_… I can't just let him leave… _oh my_… leave on… me. What am I… am I… supposed to do? _Oh wow! _I don't ever want to hear that this man has gone for good. I… Oh my God…. I will **not** have… _it! _Damn, there is just absolutely no way to get him out of _thisss…._ I am at my wits end! I can't do anything… I can't do a **damn **thing! But… but I can't live without this man… _oh this man…_

____

'His' POV

I can't live without this woman…

_

It seems that this night will not be easily forgettable. I have done something that I will not regret. But she might. This is the _**only**_ way that I can stay positive throughout the war I am about to embark on. I have no idea on how I have the nerve to do what I had just done. But now I know that I will be back. I am not going to die, even if it involves giving up what I am fighting for. But there is no way that I am going to give up my life now!

"It seems that we have slept the hours away," I hear a clear, gentle voice from my right side. "We don't have much time, it seems." she says quietly standing as I see the most beautiful outfit she has worn so far this evening.

There is a deathly silence within the cold, shrilling, dark room. I can barely see the room now that the fire that was burning is now out. I stand in complete balance trying to adjust to the deathly cold room. Well, now that I have done the worst to her, it is now time for me to do the best thing for us. And I don't just mean her and me…

I walk to her frozen body as she tries to stay warm in chilling weather. I hug her tightly as I get a firm, strong pull on the big blanket hanging half way off and I cover us both up within it. I see we only have 8 minutes left.

"So, my love, there is something extremely important that I must ask of you." I say quietly into her ear as I kiss her cheek. how the war will effect this, I am clueless. But nonetheless, I must do this for, her sake at least.

"Yes, my darling." she says slowly waiting in anticipation. She might know where I stand in agreement. I hope she accepts. I see that she starts to cry just a shed more. I wipe it from her eye just before it rains freely.

"You know that I love you and will continue to do so for the rest of my days and even to eternity." I start as I cup her face. "Do you love me?" I asks simply.

She almost laughs in ridiculousness. "Honestly, what kind of question is that?" she asks almost annoyed.

"Just please answer 'yes' or 'no'."

"That is the silliest question you could ever ask me." she slaps me in the face. "Of course I love you!" she screams as she throws her arms around my neck and grips tightly.

"Then you must wait for me." I say, nose to nose. "You have to have absolute faith in me, do you understand me? When you go back, I will need every bit of your faith to keep me going! You must." I whisper the last word as I finish with a kiss.

____

'Her' POV

As he kisses me, I start to slowly feel something appear onto my hand. Of course I am so oblivious with his touch, I can't help but notice that its a ring. A beautiful diamond ring shaped like a crystal ball with a crimson red band around my finger. IT hugs my finger just enough to where it ill never come off, but not cutting my circulation. I feel it blend within my skin becoming one with my body. I feel the pure ivory a it sinks in leaving a chilling feeling as it become permanent with my body. When we part, I see that I am dressed in my dress once again. I see it is time that we part... _for now. _

I willingly stand as he levitates his body with me at hand. I, once again hug him around the neck and kiss lightly behind his ear just before saying, "You are coming back, do you hear me? You are not letting me alone. I wont let you." I say as start to cry. My cries soon becomes sobs within his ear. "You are not going to loose! I know it within my heart. I have faith in you!"

"Thats all I needed, precious." I feel him slime against my forehead as he kisses me. I pull his lips to mine as he kisses me for, what feels like the last time. I taste peaches in him as he breaths into me with complete blissfulness. He sends me aback as I comb my fingers through his hair to feel the cashmere-like softness for the last time... for a while. He parts from me, though I try to stay a bit longer. He puts our four heads together and he looks deep within my eyes. I see the beauty and the promise in them as he says his last words. "I will be back..."

I suddenly feel a whip of air suddenly surround me with my hair dancing along with it. As he still stares into me, he starts to fade as my lungs feel as if they have suddenly gotten full of water and I start to lose the floor beneath me. A purple light confronts me as I start to move in its direction, then I just see countless colors as I look ahead. I close my eyes as I spin with in the whirlpool of pure magic. It feels as if I am flying, or swimming. Then I suddenly see a huge while light beyond my eyelids as I feel ground safely beneath me once again. I still feel him within my grasp, but the feeling of him holing me fades as the light does beyond my sight.

I don't have to open my eyes to know that I am back home once again.

No I do not want to be back. I don't want to open my eyes! I don't want to lose him. I don't! But sooner or later, I will have to come back to reality.

...

I open my eyes to see... a dark, cold teenage-like room. the wind gently blowing from a cracked window letting in a few flurries of falling snow from outside. I look to see that I am, in fact, in reality again as I look to see that everything is in its place as before. Its as silent as death in here. I cover one arm as the other covers my breasts to keep my upper body warm as I go to shut the window. I look out hoping to see a white barn owl in sight. but not this time. Instead, I look down to see that...

My ring is gone!

What?!

"No!" I scream as I travel my body with my hands to hope to God to find it somewhere! Its actually gone!

"It's... gone, IT'S GONE! NO! It can't be gone! .No, it cannot... is not gone, damnit! It isn't gone!....... It isn't.... gone!!!" I scream as I loose my balance and fall to the floor uncaring on what I hit.

"He's gone..." I whisper as I curl into a ball on the floor. I sob as I realize that it was all just a stupid, shittty dream all along. My sobs shake my body as I lie there... unmoving... unwanting... nothing.

____

'His' POV

"TEN HUT!" "FORWARD, MARCH!" _You will soon realize, my love that I am not a dream. Wait a few weeks and you will realize that I am, in fact as real as our child..._

_____

_**OK! *Whew! That was a handful to deal with I really hope you enjoyed it. I enjoyed writing it! I would love a few reviews if thats okay with you. :D And yes I am SURE that there were lots of errors. I am sorry. But when I got finished, I said what the hell? I was wanting to be done with it! lolz! **_

_**I.L.C**_


End file.
